mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
My giant epic mobs list!!!!!
Hi guys, I am crazy with minecraft ideas and I am even making a book about it! I have a lot of good ideas so here they are! Please tell me some of your ideas in the comments and I'll add them mentioning that you came up with it! So here's my list: These are more like ideas for mods and probably only 4 of these will actually be implemented. Also please note that some of these mobs/images are taken from other websites but have been modified by Magicpandapadawan. Thank you. Hostile/Neutral/Utility/Boss mobs *'Warrior skeleton: '''Extremely powerful and has a completly different skull than normal skeleton. Weak to water. Always wears an armor of some sort :o Carries an iron sword. Is 3 blocks tall. Drops 3-7 bones,2 bonemeal, and sometimes a golden nugget and it's sword. *'Serpent dragon:' The Serpent dragon is 20 blocks long and will spiral its way around the nether. This mob can move fast when travelling in an S pattern, though, if it goes out of this pattern it will lose speed, so this mob is best at attacking players using melee weapons. This mob is an easy target for ranged combat but still has a lot of health *'Mummy: A zombie or zombie villager wrapped in Linen. (Linen is ancient egyptian yellowish light bandages) It is very rare for it to spawn as a giant mummy. They will normally spawn as a mummy zombie but will sometimes spawn as a mummy zombie villager. It will spawn in deserts, desert temples and prymaids. ' *'Scorpion: Would spawn in deserts all the time and would have a venomous sting. Causes one heart of damage every two seconds. Basically a desert variant of the spider. *Scarecrow:' See page. *'Nightcrawler: Related to the enderman but is white and two blocks tall. Spawns in forests. If hit it disappears, and then it will slowly stalk you for up to 4 mc days. Then it will appear and attack you randomly. *'''Ent: '''Basically the nice version of a wood-being. 5-6 blocks tall and spawns in forests.It stays rooted to the ground until you walk past it. But you can distinguish it from other trees by it's eyes. Weak to fire. Drops 1-3 saplings, 0-3 apples, and rarely a golden apple. *Yeti: 3 blocks tall and is white with blue skin and red eyes. It has gray horns. Spawns in tundra biomes and would throw snowballs. Makes a loud sound like a blaze and is hostile. *'''Sasquatch (Bigfoot): '''Neutral and spawns in forests and swamps. Can be tamed with beef? Drops sasquatch wool which can be made into tan wool because frankly sand is annoying. Found in groups up to 7. Possibly would throw rocks *Sand Worm: See my page *'Kraken: '''Would spawn in oceans or a new water dimension. Would spawn kraken babies that are really annoying and would attack your boat. Murky brown or red. *TNT Man: See page. *'Raptor: 'Clearly a velociraptor that would spawn in deserts or forests. VERY FAST!!!!! But not really strong. *'Griffin: 'A passive mob unless provoked that can be tamed with a golden apple. Spawns in mountains and would shriek. After tamed you can ride on it in the air. Maybe attacks pigs. *'The Great Spider: 'Would spawn anywhere that spiders do, but only comes out during rain. It will shoot webbing out that will temporarily paralyze the player!!! /:O HUGE!!!!!! *'Alien: 'A tall or short green mob that spawns in high places or a dimension called the moon which is exactly what it sounds like........YOU GET TO GO TO THE MOON!!!!! They would maybe shoot red lasers at you. *'Dune Lizard: '''A 6 block long hostile enemy that lives in groups up to 4. It has a small sail on it's back and comes in various colors but it always has flaming red eyes. And it lives in deserts....clearly. Maybe it would live in underground sand burrows that it digs? *Monster Plant: See my other page. '''Bees have been added into Minecraft after this suggestion was made. More information on the official mob can be found here. *'Bees: '''Flying neutral mobs. That have the same height as a bat, and they commonly spawn and fly around hive blocks. In which spawns in Forest, Jungle, and Taiga without snow. They will die upon attacking the player if they hurt them. They have 1 heart, and will attack you half a heart, only if you hurt them. If stung several times, they give you the poison effect and eventually instant damage. Thus killing the player. *'Orc: A rather common enemy that carries a sword and would possibly live in underground villages?? Completely green with a pig nose and white horns. Wears armor. *'Ultra-orc: '''A boss that spawns in forests. Wears white clothes and carries a sword. It wears a diamond helmet and is a giant version of the orc. *Goblin: See my other page. *'Piranha: 'I don't know if this is a monster or not but it spawns in jungle rivers and it is the size of a chicken. It is extremely ferocious and it attacks anything in the water. Drops a bunch of meat that it ate. *'Bull: '''A giant brown cow with flaming red eyes that rams you with it's horns! Spawns in forests. '''Balloon Fish (called puffer fish in-game) have been added into Minecraft after this suggestion was made. For info on that go here . *'Balloon fish: '''A big brown fish that spawns in oceans and attacks you with it's pointy spikes!!! It inflates and deflates happening to be passive when deflated and hostild when inflated. It does both randomly so WATCH OUT!!!!! *'Forest spider: It is basically the original model of the spider which was brown and spawns in forests. Maybe would be the size of a cave spider. It would weave webs and leave them lying in wait for you to walk into it trapping you giving it the perfect opportunity to attack you. *'Giant moth: '''A giant moth...duh....that spawns anywhere and flies high in the sky at night. It is attracted to light and is mountable. *'Blue Shrooman: 'A mushroom person based off of a new type of glowing blue mushroom. It spawns on mushroom island and is more rare than the others. It is 20 blocks tall and neutral. And of course it emits a peaceful bluish glow. *'Brown Shrooman: A small brown version of shroomen that spawns in mushroom island. It lives in small villages made from giant brown mushroom blocks in packs of 16. It hops and makes a shrilly sound. VERY SWIFT!! *'Red Shrooman: '''4.4 blocks tall and lives in villages made from giant red mushroom blocks in swamps and mushroom island. It moves and is the same speed as an iron golem. Drops 2-5 red mushrooms and 0-3 mushroom soup. *'Toadstool Dragon: Spawns in the mushroom biome and looks like the ender dragon except it is red with white spots, has black eyes, and is covered in mushrooms it can be tamed with 3 cooked fish and is mountable. It is rare. *'Firefly: '''A big orange flying enemy as big as the player. It has a bright light at the end of it's tail that has a 10x10 radius around it. It drops 0-1 firefly orbs which repels raccoons(see below), and stalkers, 0-2 torches or 0-1 glowstone. Firelings are baby fireflies that gather in swarms and attack the player. They can be caught in a bottle and placed to emit a little light. Fireflies and firelings spawn at night. *'Raccoon: 'It isn't really hostile but is willing to hurt you to get to your chests full of goodies!! It steals everything in it and runs away. It spawns in forests and drops whatever it took from your chests or anything shiny like diamonds, iron, or emeralds. *'Ice dragon: 'A huge hostile enemy that spawns in snow biomes and is basically a bluish ender dragon. Drops ice. *'Crab: 'The ocean variety of a spider and it carries a shell on it's back that is protection. It snaps at the player with it's claws. *'Ore Behemoth: 'A behemoth is basically the hostile version of a golem. But anyways, an ore behemoth is a 4 block tall monster that spawns in caves and is made of various different ores. Diamond ore behemoths are very rare. It only comes out of caves during the night. Drops whatever ore it is made of and it's materials. *'Rock Behemoth: 'Rock behemoths spawn in deserts and caves. They are 4 blocks tall too and have glowing yellow eyes. It comes out during the day. Drops stone and stone items *'Burning Behemoth: 'A massive 2-4 block tall monster that spawns in a new biome called lavalands. It is made of stone and lava and breathes fire. It is VERY RARE AND WILL KILL YOU FAST!!!!! *'Lizard man: 'It is a neutral mob that lives in swamps in villages made of wood. It will either carry a bow or a sword. *'Digger: 'A giant brown or black digging mob that likes to dig up the floor in your house. It eats worms (see below). It rarely comes to the surface but when it does it attacks you. *'Worm: 'A a small pink mob that spawns in caves and will even move through dirt. It is actually 0.5 blocks long. *'Swampsaur: 'The swampsaur is a huge 6 block wide turtle or crocodile that obviously spawns in swamps. It would be cactus green and have red eyes and maybe a giant shell on it's back with spikes jutting out of it. It would be hostile which also means immediate death!!!!! But it would also and thankfully quite rare. *Frost: The ice version of a blaze that would maybe spawn in a new ice dimension called freeze. *'Seed-shooter: 'An immobile hostile plant that obviously shoots seeds. It has a 20 block radius but it can only shoot in one direction. It would spawn in swamps and it drops shooter seeds and when planted, they spawn a seed-shooter which can be used to defend your home from hostile enemies!!! *'Worg: 'Slightly larger than a wolf, these foes spawn in plains or forests at night. They are solid black with glowing yellow eyes. They travel in groups up to 3. They would look like wolves too. *'Earth Golem: 'A MASSIVE MOUNTAIN-SIZED GOLEM THAT WOULD NEVER HARM A FLY!!!!!!!! They spawn in mountain biomes and are actually made of grass blocks with trees and grass growing on it. Usually they camoflauge into the mountains and you may start climbing it and then it moves!!! Mobs can spawn on it. Has extremely high health. *'Zaratan: 'The zaratan is according to mythology a GINORMOUS turtle that stays immobile for so long that an island grows on it's back!!! I thought this would be cool to have a huge turtle island in Minecraft and why not anyways?? *'Giant Bats: 'Giant bats are only as big as Steve himself and has glowing red eyes. They spawn in packs up to 6 and only leave caves at night. Maybe they would be a common enemy to fight. *'Swimmer: 'A swimmer would basically be a plesiosaur (a big prehistoric aquatic reptile) and would be mountable!!! They are neutral and have the face of the ender dragon except it and it's whole body is a light blue. It spawns in oceans and maybe some lakes. When tamed with 3 raw beef it will let you ride on it's back and will go wherever you control it to!!! *'Cyclops: 'Would spawn on islands and lives in caves. Would be about 8 blocks tall!! *Redstone Golem: See my other page. *Sand Golem: See my other page. *'Puffer: 'A big ghast-like purple thing that has a frowny face. It's eyes are glowing red and has several short and stubby appendages on all sides of it. The appendages on the side shoot out poisonous gas. It spawns in forests and burns in any type of light. *'Rat: 'A crazy fast enemy that spawns only in caves or homes. It can poison you but can be cured by eating a golden apple. *'Giant Lizard: 'A huge lizard probably 10 blocks long that spawns in fields andmountains. Has 50 hearts of health and would either be passive or neutral. Drops leather and is rare. *'Tropical Caterpillar: 'A 5 block long caterpillar that hangs from the leaves of jungle trees. When you walk under it it drops on you stinging you and poisoning you. Would be hostile and would be green and yellow. *'Jungle Golem: 'A golem made from jungle wood and has vines crawling all over it. It is the protecter of Jungle villages that live high up in the canopy. *'Nether Spider: 'Basically a spider with a netherrack texture with blue eyes. May possibly be ridden by a wither skeleton. *'Gargoyle: 'A common flying mob that has the same texture as stone, but has flaming red eyes and a beak-like mouth. It can be found in villages or other high structures at night. May drop statue, a random decoration that randomly generates in different sizes and mobs or other scenes. Made with additional support by wikia contributor. *'Centipede: 'A long segmented red enemy that scurries around jungles, forests, and dark places, waiting to lash out at Steve with venemous jaws! Would be semi-common and have 10 hearts. *'Arapaima: 'A real amazonian fish that has a red and green color. In minecraft they would lurk around jungle rivers and pools waiting to ram Steve with its massive thick head! Would have about 20 hearts of health and would drop 2-4 fish. Has the ability to break boats. Pretty dangerous in real life too! *'Gila Monster: 'A pretty large mob that roams deserts biting Steve with venemous fangs. Has about 10 hearts of health and could drop some type of potion. *'Cassowary: 'The cassowary is a helmeted blue, black and red bird that is really fast, really rare, and really vicious. In Minecraft it would be the same way and would parade around jungles. Possibly neutral or hostile and would kill Steve in a few hits. It would have 10 hearts and would drop 4-6 feathers and 2-3 raw chicken. Also appears in the tropical caterpillar at the top. *Sea Slime: See my other page. *Salamander: See page. Totally redid page. *'Clay people: Four block tall humanoids made of clay. They have no eyes but a mouth that opens and closes. They also have long arms that move like endermen's. They can be found in extreme hills among other clay people. These things can even be traded with! If hit though, they will kill you. *'Ogre:' These green guys would be ferocious. They would spawn in swamps and prefer to attack almost any mob in sight. They can only see for 7 blocks though, so a long range weapon would be benificial in defeating this brute. They deal 7 hearts of damage (Yeah, mama came to play!) and have 20 hearts of health! They have no mercy! *'Frogmen:' Well, y'know, they're frog--men. This is based off of the legend of the Lov eland frogmen. They would live in wooden villages in swampas and might carry some weapons at times, but they will only attack if provoked. *'Kappa:' Weird monkey-turtle-frog-men-banana-hobo-gopher-things of japanese myth. Hard to explain, just look it up. They would spawn in ponds, rivers, and swamps waiting for Steve to come punch a log there, until the Kappa strikes! was mauled by squirrel-turtle-afro-creature. *'Sea serpent: '''Merely to give life to the monotonous seas of Minecraft. They would be about 16 blocks long and 3 blocks wide. They would slither like a boss and make the squids haters. I couldn't see them attacking players, but they would probably be neutral. I want these. *'Mokele-mbembe: Mokele-mbembe is a dinosaur that is said to live in Africa's swamps. Well, that would be awesome in Minecraft. Mokele-mbembe would be a 5 block tall and 6 block long red mob that would spawn in savannas and swamps. They can be tamed with the oh-so desired cooked fish, and you can ride on it like a boss trampling all the monsters in your path, cause on that mob, they would have nothing on you. Mokele would have 50 hearts of health and would be neutral to all mobs. I want this. *'Minotaur: '''Bull headed monster-man of Greek myth makes a Minecraft debut. It would probably be sort've like a "Mini-boss". It has 70 hearts and would chase after you with it's axe in hand breaking any blocks in his way. Makes the same mooing sound as cow XP *'Gator-men: 'Inspired by the myth of the New Jersey gator-men. They would be gator--men, and I actually don't know what they would do, I just like the whole concept. *'Con Rit: Con rit was a giant centipede carcass that washed up on a vietnamese shore. Con rit would be 20 blocks long, be yellow and blue, and would be the sea version of the Centipede (see above). Possibly mountable. *'Lusca: '''The lusca is said to be some shark-octopus hyrbrid in the bahamas. In Minecraft, they would be these giant bossy green mobs that have no mercy for them haters. They would look like sharks, but they would be green and have tentacles that it uses to attack mobs with. Luscas would be 30 blocks long and 5 blocks wide and they would emit this green glow. So, they would be the most bodacious mobs in the game basically. *'Troll: Trolls would be huge greenish brown mobs that only come out at night. They would be 5 blocks tall and would throw stone blocks at the player. They will turn into giant stone statues when day comes, and they can be mined to get stone or statues. (See gargoyle above) Thankfully they can only see for 7 blocks with their green eyes. They have 20 hearts and deal 5 hearts of damage. *'Amemasu: '''Some giant fish that would spawn in ice biomes and randomly attack the player with these epic smashing attacks. 5 blocks long. *'Cerberus: 'A 4 block tall black three-headed wolf that lives near Nether portals Overworld or in the Neteher. They have 70 hearts like all mini-bosses and really don't want you to either leave or enter the Nether. Prepare for this epic battle. *'Pal Rai Yuk: 'This strange mob would have 2 fox heads, a blue sail on it's back, and 3 pairs of legs. It lives in the ice biome's oceans and won't attack unless provoked. They are 10 blocks long and would slowly stroll through the icy water. 20 hearts of health and would pown you to the max. *'Megalodon: 'A giant black shark that prowls the oceans and kills everything it sees. *'Lindworm: 'A 5 block long red worm-like dragon that lives in plains and villages. It will attack villagers, but not the player unless provoked. It would deal 4 damage hearts. *'Mudmen: 'Idea from Redpanda7. They would be Iron golems that have a dirt texture and are hunched over. They spawn in swamps and can be cured back into villagers as they can turn villagers into mudmen. They would be a formidable opponent and deal quite a bit of damage. Image possibly coming soon. *'Chupacabra: 'Blue hunched over mobs that would attack sheep, chickens, goats, (see below) and rarely pigs on sight. They are hostile mobs that spawn in deserts and sometimes plains. You can find them more commonly at night and you can only see their red burning eyes in the darkness...... *'Werecat: 'Is a cat during the day, but at night they will turn into a giant strong beast that will attack the player on sight. If you see a already tamed cat in the wild, KILL IT IMMEDIATELY!!!! They spawn typically in forests, taigas, and plains. *'Marsupial dragon: 'Marsupial dragons were dragons that behaved like a kangaroo and breathed blue smoke. They would spawn in the outback and would be neutral with 10 hearts of health. *'Baku: 'The baku is said to be the weird crossbreed of a tapir, tiger, and various other animals. It would spawn in the japanese forest and would only attack if provoked. It attacks pandas on sight though. They are the wolves of the japanese forest. *'Jersey Devil: 'A 3 block tall flying red mob that spawns in snowless taigas. It has a horse's head, horse's legs, but it's own customized body. It can land on the ground and can fly too. *'Mothman: ' Mothman was a reported moth-man-being that always appeared before disasters. Mothman would appear at sunset, since night is a disaster in Minecraft. It can fly and walk like the jersey devil. *'Funeral Mountain Terrashot: 'This was a strange cryptid that was sighted on a mountain. It would spawn in extreme hills, have the face of a cow, have the legs of a cow, but have a wood plank as a body. This would be a radical mob. *'Fu Lion Dog: 'Fu lion dogs are those strange orange lion dog things that you see statues of. They would be the equivalent of a wolf but would spawn in the japanese forest. *'Ahool: Basically the giant bat, but has the face of a monkey. It only spawns in jungle caves. Makes the same sound it's name is. *'Kongamato: '''Kongamato would spawn over savanna's rivers attacking the player randomly. If the player is in a boat, it would still attack and will even break the boat like a boss. *'Will-o-the-wisp: This mob spawns in all biomes at night and will lead you to a stronghold, dungeon, or even village. They look exactly like the top of a torch, just without the handle. They create a peaceful glow when seen. *'Roc: '''A giant red or white bird that spawns on dead island and flies around overhead. It is neutral and can be tamed with meat, and can be ridden. It is so MAJESTIC!!!! It keeps it's chicks in giant wooden structures that are supposed to be nests. *Specter: A tall dark mob that only spawns at night. It can blend in with it's surroundings. *'Bonnacon: A cow that has blazing red eyes. It will turn around and spray fire out of it's butt! Yeah, Minecraft's gettin' real yo! *'Hugag: '''Looks like a white moose with no horns and spawns in snowless taigas. *'Wendigo: The zombies of the taigas. They look exactly like zombies, except they have blue eyes and white flesh. *'Hodag: '''A big ugly multi-colored mob that spawns in snowless taigas and randomly attacks the player with great strength. *'Gumberoo: 'A 2 block tall 2 block wide, perfectly square red mob that has the face of a bear and a gray beard. It can only be killed with fire. It spawns in snowless taigas. This would be awesome. *'Drop bear: 'Basically the koala, but it has demonic red eyes and attacks anything that comes near it's acacia tree. Beware!!! *'Bunyip: 'Bunyips are dangerous swamp-dwelling hostile mobs that provide threats to the swamp. They are basically the sharks of swamps attacking boats and players from below. It will look like the reptilian version of the walrus. *'Yowie: The outback version of sasquatch. It is red, but it attacks dogs, kangaroos, and the player on sight. *Slime Creep: See my page. *Dark Creeper: See my page. Just so you know, I may add more to the monsters section! Passive/a few neutral mobs Mammals/NPCs *'Sloth: '''An adorable jungle mob that roams around for nothing but would make jungles more interesting. Could possibly drop moss, a hopefully new item that looks exactly like green snow. *'Panda: These cute guys roam the japanese forest. They drop black and white wool. You could possibly tame them, because how awesome would it be to have a pet panda!?!? Eats bamboo like crazy. *'Camel: '''The camel would basically be the desert variant of a donkey and you could attach a chest to it. Plus, Minecraft needs SOME life to deserts, and the same with oceans (and yes, I don't just mean squid). *'Squirrel: '''Random animals that run around forests doing nothing and would possibly drop acorns? They would be adorable. * Koala: A mob that lives in the savannas and the outback, eating the leaves off of the acacias. They would be adorable too and might drop leaves. *Penguin: See my other page. *'''Bear man: This mob Wears bear fur and carries large knives which are used to cut a faster rout through trees, grass, flowers, sugar cane and cobwebs, though are effective in combat. Neutral and found in bamboo forests, forests, rainforests and jungles *Leprechaun: See my other page. Totally redid the page. *Kangaroo: Kangaroos are large brown and fat mobs that hop around outbacks for not much reason. I don't know what they would drop. (help) They can be seen with their joeys at times. *Platypus: See my page. *Mushroom Villager: See my page. Insects/Others *'Ant:' Ants are red and black mobs that spawn near anthills. Anthills are little slabs of dirt with a hole on top. Black ones are passive, while if you come near red's anthills, they will attack you. *'Slug:' The slug is a huge green mob that spawns in any forest biome and moves extremely slow. Has the same texture as slime and drops slimeballs too. *'Cicada: '''The cicadas will venture every few nights in patterns they will make a loud noise, raid farms and scare mobs out of their path, though they will wake up the player. Reptiles/Amphibians *'Frilled Lizard: Frilled lizards are mobs that spawn in the outback. They look harmless, but if approached, they will stand up on their hind legs, stick up their frill, hiss, take the item you were currently holding in your hand, and then head for the hills at incredible speed. *Baby Salamanders: See my page. *'Lizard: '''A tiny barely a block long mob that scurries around deserts and jungles for no reason. They would just be like bats. *'Frog: 'Frogs roam the swamps jumping around for no reason like lizards and bats. But they added lily pads and no frogs???!!! Domestic Animals *'Iron Cow: 'The iron cow lives in the iron jungle. It can be milked iron ingots. *Endercat: I extremely edited the page. *'Ram: 'The ram is the protector of flocks of sheep up to 3 or more. The ram looks like a goat and has a long brown coat. VERY large and powerful white horns on its head. It is hostile to wolves and neutral to the player. *'Roosters: Roosters would be a lot more rarer than chickens and are slightly larger and neutral. They drop twice as much chicken and has a chance of dropping cooked chicken. They would be brown but green on the flanks and wings and have a chicken crest. *'Quagga:' Quaggas basically looked like a brown zebra horse (hard to explain, image might be coming soon). They would spawn only in savannas and would just be a new pattern of horse. *'Goat: '''Variously colored mobs like sheep that happen to make the same sound and be the same size, but there are differences. Goats can milked like cows and goats are neutral and will ram you to death with their horns. Drops 1-3 wool. Water Mobs *'Leech:' Are 0.5 blocks long and neutral to players but will latch onto anything else in the water and eat on heart per 15 seconds, if the player has fish he can tame the leech, but if they don't feed the leech it will be aggressive. *'Whale: Whales are 15-20 block long mobs that are also 5 blocks tall. They spawn in the oceans and drop blubber. They make the whale moaning sound. They will spawn solitarily or in small pods. Whale carcases can be found with polar bears or seagulls eating them. *'Catfish: '''They added pufferfish, clownfish, and salmon so why not? 1.3 blocks long. Found in lakes, rivers, estuaries. Can be fished (word?) up and when will either drop 1-2 fish or 0-2 catfish which can be eaten. Will heal 2 hunger (if cooked). Can be crafted with bread to obtain breaded catfish, and then can be cooked to heal 4 hunger points. *'Dogfish: 'Cute little fishies that swim in the water with no reason but to drop fish. Has BIG black eyes. 1-1.8 blocks long. See photo and info here. *'Walrus: Walruses are large mobs that spawn in oceans by ice biomes.They can be seen basking on ice in large groups. They don't go into the water often. They are at least 5 blocks long. They drop blubber, which can be made into an underwater torch, or a blubber jacket. They are an easier way to see underwater. *'Shark :' Sharks are mobs that attack boats and the player randomly and love to eat fish. They provide new life and threat to the ocean. Oceans need new life and since oceans are very feared in real life, why not add sharks? Fighting in the water would be hard, but it is doable. If you kill a squid in the ocean, it could attract sharks to come. Sharks, might be alone but also travel in packs. Sharks rarely come into rivers. Believe me, boats would outrun a shark, and who, playing survival, crosses a whole ocean just swimming?? See page. Birds *'Seagull:' Can be found on beaches, islands or rocks near shore. They peck at fish and eat them, slowly killing them, if killed, they drop 0-2 raw salmon and 2 feathers. Can have white coats with grey wings and heads, or grey coats with white or black heads and wings. *'Crow:' Fly and perch around farms, eating crops and small animals like rabbits. *'Duck: '''Equivalent of chicken that lives by bodies of water. Will be seen flying or floating above/in them too. Looks exactly like chicken but has no waddle and quacks. Has several different skin variants: Mallard (most common), Ancona, Blue Swedish, Muscovy, Indian runner (different model for this one), Crested, Western Harlequin, etc. When killed drops duck meat, which can be cooked and eaten. Ducks can fly slightly up above the clouds. Loves bread. *'Wigeon: Basically a reskin of duck. Can be bred with Mallard duck. *Macaw: See my page. *'Crane: '''2 block tall birds that wade in the water, found anywhere where it is, and when killed drops 1-2 feathers or 0-1 fish. Will attempt to avoid the player. Can fly only 30 blocks in the sky. *'Flamingo: 'Lives in swamps. Pretty much equivalent of Crane. Drops 0-2 colorful feather (see Macaw). Avoids the player, can be tamed exact same way as ocelot. Hold out raw shrimp and let it come to you. Then right click and it will be tamed. Then you can ride on it, press "f" to fly. You can control it anywhere you want. It can fly 35 blocks high in the air. 2 blocks tall. Chicks are white. Bright pink as adult. Really goofy. Acts like any other tamable mob, teleports. Does not take fall damage, glides down to the ground. *'Ostrich: 'Basically a bird that you can ride on, much like camels and horses. They can spawn naturally in grasslands, savannahs, and deserts. They are immune to cactuses. They don't take fall damage. They are about 3 blocks tall. They are tameable. You can tame them with wheat seeds and breed them with pumpkin seeds. Other peoples ideas *Android: See page. Idea by wiki contributor. *'Magma Jockey: 'A magma cube ridden by a wither skeleton. Idea by darkapple. Also see his/her page, Spears! *'Ender dragon jockey: 'Wither riding an ender dragon. Drops possible various solid blocks. Idea by darkapple too! Also see his/her page Notches Realm. *Endarian: See page! Permission was granted by Rx2MikeyWIKIA to use this. *Skelecopter: See page! Devin Millar (The creator) is incredibly nice! :) See his other page Jar! Possible Upcoming Mobs This heading is only to inform people and get their hopes up. Sorry if I let you down though. Oh, and I will kind've imagine things they could do. *'Red dragon: I know this is an actual page on this wiki, but I'm sure everyone else has heard of this. But Dinnerbone stated that they reall made no promises and have no plans :( But just for fun, I will come up with some things it could do. It would look like an ender dragon, except red and have green eyes. They could be found in a dragon's lair (which Notch also hinted about) which would be a large area in caves with a gold floor and with chests with jewels. But they could also be found flying around plains. Tamable with a pork chop, but needs a saddle placed on it to be able to ride. You have complete control over it but, to fly you must press "f". It would also make a good companion to help fend monsters off with, but, of course, they would be rare. *'Pigman: '''Not ZOMBIE pigmen but just overworld pigmen. They could live in less complicated wooden villages. If attacked (possibly) they would fight back. I hope these are added because it doesn't even make sense why they never added these in the first place. *'Fish: 'Not the item fish, but the fish you can actually see swimming around in the water. They could randomly spawn as the default fish or the pufferfish, clownfish, and salmon too. If killed they would probably drop nothing or 1 fish. *'Tree animals: 'Jon Kagstrom said he would like to add fish (above), tree animals, and birds(see more above). By tree animals, he probably means squirrels, koalas, sloths and possibly tree kangaroos. I have the squirrel, sloth, and koala above so the tree kangaroo could wander around doing nothing but cropping off the leaves in forests. *'Pandas: '''Jeb said he would like to add pandas. See animals category above. Announcements Again, I'll add more soon! Creeper slime.png Macaw.png Ent.png Walrus.png For minecraft ideas wiki M.G.E.M.L. 14.jpg For minecraf ideas wiki M.G.E.M.L. 46.png Panda.png Orc.png Behemoth of blaziness.png Ice draco.jpg Spider.png Great spidey.png Z-men.png For minecraft ideas wiki penguin.png Toadstool.jpg Hugag.jpg Fune.jpg Moth.jpg Mous.png Mobs.jpg Anthill.png For minecraft ideas wiki M.G.E.M.L. 5.png Chicken Jockey.png Nether spider.png Mob ideas.png Rat.png for minecraft ideas wiki M.G.E.M.L. 59.jpg|Whale. And now for FlappableCat34 a.k.a Amy Landy's custom mob list :) * Ender Needlenose: A purple, flying, fish-like creature that flies in the End in groups of 3-13. they scatter once they dive to you. * Father Zombie: A zombie with 2-14 Baby Zombies trailing it. When the Zombie is killed, all the Baby Zombies run after you. They also come in Villager and Pigman. Category:Mobs Category:Epic Category:Epic Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Utility Mobs Category:Flying Mobs Category:Boss mobs Category:Dragon Mob Category:Nether Mobs Category:Mob drops Category:Lists Category:Covenant Mobs